


Light and Sand

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Teeny Tiny Mandalorian Kenobis [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clones, GFY, Gen, Tiny Cloned Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan meets the clones of himself that Rex and Cody have been raising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light and Sand

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an ongoing and shared AU being written not necessarily in order, and originally posted on tumblr.

He’s kneeling on the rocks above his little hut, lightsaber across his knees, when he hears the whine of a ship coming through the dry desert air. There’s a ripple in the Force, but he can’t find the desire to untangle what it means. It’s painfully obvious the ship is coming to his homestead, with no one else living nearby beyond Tuskens and Jawas. There are few people who would bother looking for him, and fewer still who would find it worth their time to come to him.

The ship lands nearby, and Obi-Wan wraps his hand around his lightsaber hilt, thumb resting on the switch as he waits for the engines to power down. There’s another nudge in the Force, and he lets out a quiet huff, shaking his head at what’s probably Qui-Gon trying to get him to react. There will be time enough for that once he can see what he’s dealing with.

But when the ramp lowers, there aren’t any white-armored troopers, no roiling wave of Darkness preceding a Sith come to deal with him personally. Only six small figures in tunics and trews and shiny little boots. It takes him a moment to look past them, his hand tightening on the lightsaber as he takes in the two men who are following the boys.

_Not safe, not safe, not safe._ His mind is running in circles, but his body at least remembers how to move, to stand and bring the lightsaber - when had he turned it on? - into a defensive position. Cody was the only one who could have ordered the shot fired at him on Utapau, and he doesn’t know if whatever had caused the clones to turn on the Jedi would work even now.

Rex crouches down behind the boys once he’s on the ground, telling them something that Obi-Wan can’t hear past the rushing in his ears. It’s all he can do not to panic when they run toward him, to drop the lightsaber so he doesn’t hurt them - no dead children, not here, not on his hands - when they reach him. Two of them wrap their arms around his legs, holding him still as one of the others swarms up so he can meet Obi-Wan’s gaze easily.

Obi-Wan doesn’t even think about it, wrapping an arm around the boy to support his weight, though the youngling is too old to be held and carried. Maybe eight or nine. Certainly no older than Anakin had been when he…

There’s a finger on his nose, and two intense green eyes staring at him from entirely too close. A voice that should be too quiet to hear over his own thundering heartbeat whispers, “Stay here?”


End file.
